


The Other Side

by wordsOfA_feather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Banter, Being Lost, Christmas Fluff, Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather
Summary: An Elf Prince, Bastion Misawa, gets lost while trying to venture out on his own. Along the way he finds a human, Jaden Yuki, whom he entrusts to lead him back home.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: KC Winter Cup 2020





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Life_0r_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/gifts).



> Surprise!! 
> 
> This gift art + fic is dedicated to the ever amazing [Life_0r_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death)! We appreciate everything that you do and we both hope that you enjoy our portrayal of Tiny Bas for you. We hope that you had an amazing Christmas and that this addition makes it even sweeter for you. :)
> 
> The art was made by the lovely [Seiyofira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira)  
> The fic was made by me 
> 
> We hope you enjoy it!

“…And as such, a man of your caliber has to be under constant supervision.”

Bastion looked out of his window, his head resting on his hand, trying his best to get away. He was already familiar with the spiel. As an Elf Prince, he was not allowed the same liberties or the same mistakes as everyone else. He knew. 

But despite all of this, he also yearned for so much more.

“You need to learn to put these childish things aside and grow into the person that you are expected to become.”

The Elf Prince exhaled and continued watching on, seeing the wind rustle through the trees outside, taking with it the last of the loose leaves in the trailing breeze. Today’s scolding was taking a bit longer than usual. Part of him regretted evading the palace guards to play with his friends at the edge of the village earlier. His eyes cast downward, trying to find something else to focus on in order to pass his time until Sartorius finished saying everything that he needed to say. 

Hearing feet shuffling followed by a door opening and closing, caused the young elf to look up towards the entrance to his room. Some oxymoron being a prince was. His eyes flitted back to the open window. He wanted to be able to explore the world for what it was and not have to live through what had been told to him. All of his life he had been treated as something that was fragile, someone easily broken if even looked at the wrong way. Looking at a couple of kids playing outside caused an idea to form in his thoughts. What if he could escape for just a few hours? He would be back before anyone noticed he was gone. 

Bastion ran down, making sure to avoid every guard placed in every predictable spot. The guard placements inside the castle were never changing so he was able to memorize all of their lookout spots in a short amount of time. Peering around the corner of the outside wall, he couldn't help a yelp that he tried to swallow. The outside guards were what he was the most worried about. 

He idly sauntered, hoping to draw less attention to himself by doing so. The air was cold and brushed against him like ice. To anyone else, they would say that it would be better off to hang out indoors but not Bastion. He thrived in this weather. 

He froze, seeing a guard round about a corner. He turned his heel and began to walk back from where he came from, ducking his face as he did. He needed to find a way to get to the courtyard in the front. Being in the back of the palace grounds left him no choice but to either evade the guards or run out into the forest. Another guard rounding the corner in front of him caused Bastion to reconsider the forest escape plan. Without thinking twice, he bolted towards the edge of the forest, the fallen leaves rustling under his quickened footsteps.

The leaves seemed too loud for his liking so he decided to take flight. He flew with no thought as to what direction was generally north, south, east, or west. Bastion was focused on getting as far away as he could without getting noticed. Truthfully, he was putting a lot of trust in his wings being able to carry him to where he needed to be; to where he wanted to be. He had never flown this much of a distance before, but he figured that he still had his feet should his wings fail to carry him to wherever he was going.

The world seemed to all fall away, bringing about a new world in front of him. A whole new world of just…

“Trees?” Bastion’s flying slowed before it came to a grinding halt, his feet now hovering over the snow covered tree top. All he was able to see were trees as far as the eyes could see. He felt his heart skip a few beats as he turned back around only to see the same view that he saw facing forward. There was no discernible monument or anything to indicate which way was home. Bastion swallowed whatever fear had started to creep up on him as he descended onto the powder white ground below. 

The snow had started picking up and even accumulating in some spots. Passing footsteps caused the young prince’s ears to perk up and look around him for the source of the noise. He flew up above the trees to try and get a better view of where the sound was coming from. He spotted hunters making their way through the trees, their rifles resting on their shoulders as they walked down a path. Against his better judgement, Bastion started to follow them, making sure he maintained a safe distance away.

Suddenly enough, they made it through a clearing. Bastion immediately became overwhelmed.

Humans.

There were humans walking in all directions all around him. Some were jogging, others were sightseeing. He even spotted some looking into what looked like a giant glass house with items on the other side of it. Bastion gulped as he continued peering from behind a massive trash bin. His fingers nervously drummed the side of the bin. He had been told all of his life that humans were bad. Ever since the previous king had disappeared, the elves were all weary about humans. Worried about what evil they were capable of. 

Being the Elf Prince required Bastion to uphold this policy, however, he was at a standstill. He summoned his contract and was unable to help stop a frown that crossed his face. He needed the help of a human to find his way back home. His hands tensed around the sheet as he looked back to the crowd. He needed to find someone who looked trustworthy, someone who would actually make the effort to take him back home. A foot stepping through him caused him to nearly jump out of his skin in fear. He glanced up at the child walking with his mother, all bundled up to brave this cold weather. He shook his head and put a hand over his heart, trying to still it. He needed to hurry.

His wings took flight and he started to fly through the crowds. The contract in his hand fluttered in the wind as he looked frantically around. There were too many people in order to find who he needed. 

Landing on a table, Bastion set his contract down beside him and sat down. The sun was beaming down on him, illuminating much of the park before him, its rays reflecting off of the snow itself. What was he going to do? Bastion ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He immediately heard laughter perk up behind him. His face turned but it was too late. A body had come crashing down onto the table. Bastion shielded his face and head from the impact out of reflex. 

"Wow, Jaden," a female voice sounded through the air, "you're such a klutz!" 

Bastion peeked from the corner of his hands that had obscured his view. The body was definitely sprawled about on the table beside him. Bastion blinked before another thought came to the forefront of his mind. His eyes shot over to look at the documents that he had placed beside him just a moment ago. The same document that was now… 

The Elf Prince gulped; the papers were underneath the brunet's fingers. His eyes followed the arm up to the source of the limb, blue eyes slowly meeting with equally hesitant brown ones looking straight back at him. He gasped and scrambled to grab the contract and flew off. His breath caught in his throat. In his haste he could have sworn that he heard some commotion behind him begging him to stop but he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t go missing.

_Go missing._

The brevity of those words hitting him like a ton of bricks. He already _was_ missing. His wings slowly stopped carrying him forward and instead forced him to hover in place. Holding up the crumbled and frayed contract in his hand, he examined the seal that linked both his and that human’s fate together. A sole fingerprint. Bastion’s eyes squinted as he brought the sheet to his face, the smell seeming familiar. Great, his fate was sealed by barbeque sauce. He swallowed thinking through his options. He had to go back, contracts were final and very binding. 

Or maybe he could just ignore this mess? But…but how would he be able to get back home? He looked at the contract again and glanced back to where he flew from. He groaned trying to fight back against every thought in his mind and every feeling in his body telling him how much of a bad idea this was. Flying back down he made to land on the same table as before. He clutched the contract to his chest as he looked around for the odd looking brunet. Much to his surprise, the park was now empty.

Bastion held the paper closer to his chest, trying to stop the panic from sinking in. His black hair swayed in the wind due to how fast he was turning his head looking for the group of people he had just seen earlier. He shouldn’t have flown off. He should have stayed and confronted his fear. He should have tried to speak to the man. He was the only human who could see him. He couldn’t create another contract with anyone else. He couldn’t-

“There you are.” A soft, gentle voice sounded about from behind him. Bastion quickly whipped his whole body to face the man that he was face to face with before. “Hey… Can you understand me?”

“H-hi.” Bastion forced out as he wiped stray tears from his eyes. His other hand still grasped the contract tightly as if it were a safety blanket. What now? His blue eyes looked back hopelessly into trusting brown ones. 

“Are you lost?” The brunet asked as he slowly approached the edge of the table where Bastion was currently standing. It took almost everything in Bastion to stay there and not run away. He hesitantly nodded and eyed the brunet who edged closer to him, crouching down to his eye level. “Do you remember how to get home?”

Bastion quickly shook his head, causing the brunet to frown. The stranger stopped in his tracks. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to be afraid, little one. I just want to help.”

They both stood in silence for a while. The Elf Prince’s gaze stood unwavering on the brunet in front of him. Part of him hated how meek the stranger was making him out to seem but that same side couldn’t blame him. Everything about their entire encounter seemed genuine and nothing in their interaction so far gave power to anything that the young Elf Prince had been told about humans. Was this all a trick?

As if the human could hear the aversion in his thoughts, he spoke up again, “I’m Jaden. Do you want me to help get you home?”

The black haired prince jumped as a snowflake fell in front of him. The man known as Jaden let out a small chuckle as he slowly extended his hand to the tiny elf. “What do you say we get out of here before we both freeze to death?”

Bastion looked at Jaden and then at the extended limb. He bit the inside of his lip and slowly climbed onto the offered hand, fighting to snuggle into its warmth. Jaden slowly brought the hand up to his chest and shielded his other hand over it. “I’m trying to keep you warm.” The reassuring nod caused the brunet to smile, “let me know if it ends up being too much .”

The Elf Prince couldn’t help an eye roll as he crouched in the hand and braced onto the thumb beside him. He was still very wary of this man who was carrying him but he could do without feeling small. Jaden was trying to be considerate, he didn’t even know who the young prince really was. No matter the circumstance, Bastion still couldn’t help but think back to the scoldings that both his advisors and his parents would give him. How the way that the words they used would make him feel powerless. Looking back down at the contract held firmly against his chest, he wondered if he was giving this contract more power than it actually had. 

“We’re here!” Jaden placed the elf on a reading desk, while he took the chair in front of it. Placing both elbows on the table as he held his head up, Jaden began, “so, let’s find out more about you!” Bastion blinked at the endless well of cheer that this kid seemed to always have. The other’s eyes fell to the sheet held in front of him. “What is that?”

The Elf Prince glanced down at the disheveled piece of paper. “A contract.” The brunet raised a brow before his face changed to that of massive surprise and excitement.

“This is so cool! I never had such a short friend before! Oh my god, wait until Alexis and Syrus see you!!”

The elf facepalmed; out of every reaction that he expected, this one had not made the list. “They can’t see me. This contract ensures that.”

Jaden blinked and squinted at the tiny piece of paper that Bastion had held up for him to view. “I can’t even see what that says.” His eyes suddenly focused on one spot on the tiny sheet of paper. “Is that… is that a fingerprint?”

“Yes,” Bastion sighed, “it’s yours, actually.”

Jaden grabbed the tiny piece of paper from the elf as he continued to examine the contract. “But how is this even possible, I don’t remember doing this.” He looked warily back at the elf when his eyes suddenly widened. “Wait, the table-”

“Bingo.”

Jaden’s gaze quickly moved back to the tiny paper in his hands. “But, what does this contract entail? Am I going to end up as small as you?!”

Bastion raised a brow, was this really his only hope to get back home? “No, you’re not. My people just take these matters very seriously. As such, we require any human that sees us to sign this contract.”

“My people?” The brunet looked curiously at the small man on the table before him. “What are you?”

“I’m an elf.” Bastion stated as a matter-of-factly. He watched as the face of the man before him went from shock, to surprise, to overall excitement, to-

“THAT IS SO COOL! WAIT, CAN YOU GUYS DO MAGIC WITH SPELLS AND WITCHES AND OH MY GOD THOSE ARE WINGS-”

The Elf Prince flinched and took a step back, surprised at the eccentric reaction from the overzealous male before him. How could one person be so happy? “I guess…” Bastion muttered ignoring the tangent that Jaden started going off on. He was speaking much too fast for the young elf to be able to keep up. Bastion huffed and sat down, waiting for Jaden to finally stop talking long enough for him to focus his attention on him again. 

The brunet’s voice slowly started trailing off once he realized the elf was sitting down on his desk. “Oh, are you tired, little one?”

“No. Could you please stop calling me that?” Bastion huffed as he got up again.

“But why?” Jaden cooed as he curled a finger in his direction. “You’re so little-”

“I’m a fucking prince, you idiot!” Bastion yelled and immediately covered his mouth upon realizing the words that left it. Jaden stared back at the young prince, mouth agape, surprise painted all over his face.

“You’re a prince?”

Bastion grimaced and closed his eyes, the feeling of dread creeping up inside of him again. Did this revelation make him more of a commodity? He was sure Jaden was going to kill him now.

A chuckle caused the prince to look back up at the man who was helping him. Bastion watched as he arose from his seat and took a bow. “Will you please forgive me for my stupidity, my prince?”

Something about that action filled Bastion’s body with warmth and kindness, so much so that he couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture. This man was different. He was supposed to be afraid of him, to fear his very presence, but Bastion couldn’t help but watch his fear ebb away the more time that he spent with the brunet. Jaden’s smile beamed back up at him in question. “Was my bowing wrong?”

Bastion shook his head and looked back at the other, contract still in hand. “No, I just-” He scratched the back of his head as he gazed out of the only window available in the room, “where do you suppose that we start looking?”

Jaden followed his gaze and hummed in contemplation. “We could try retracing your steps. What do you remember lit-, I mean, my prince?”

The Elf Prince smiled at the correction, “you can call me, Bastion or even, Bas for short.” Jaden’s warm smile beamed back as he nodded in response. Bastion continued, “In terms of what I remember…well, there were a lot of trees everywhere.”

“Trees…”

“You just expanded our search from a few parks, to the entire city.” Bastion deadpanned causing Jaden to hold up both of his hands in front of him. “Hey, we’ll figure this out! There’s no need to worry yet. We can start at the park where we first met each other.”

Throwing his coat back on, Jaden held his hand out for the tiny prince to be able to jump on. “Let’s go, partner!”

*~*~*~*

The Elf Prince wasn’t doing the walking but it definitely had felt like they had walked a while. The snow had picked up around them heavily from what he could tell of the brunet above him, who had tightened his hold around his hands in an attempt to keep the young elf warm. Bastion felt Jaden suddenly stop in his footsteps, as he gently lifted the hand covering the other. 

“Take a look, Bas. Does any of this look familiar?”

Bastion looked around. None of this looked like the park had been in a few hours ago. “Where are we?”

Jaden chuckled as he placed the elf on his shoulder and continued his walk. “So on the way to the park, I remembered that there were woods nearby. Sure, there are plants in the park, but I figured you actually meant a densely populated area with trees. And what better place to check for that than the actual woods!”

Holding on to the brim of Jaden’s hat for stability, Bastion looked around at the massive trees surrounding both of them. The whole scene looked like something out of a novel. Snow covered much of the ground and the branches above them. There was no sound to be heard minus both of their breathing and the sound of the snow crunching under Jaden’s footsteps.

As unnerving as this all was, Bastion was elated to be able to spend this time on this adventure, on this journey with this stranger right next to him. Jaden’s feet suddenly slowed causing Bastion to look up. “Hey, does that house look familiar?”

The prince shook his head. “No, but let’s check it out. It might have some clues.”

As they walked closer, Bastion noticed the intricate log detail surrounding the home. Each wooden beam overlapping the other in a way that he had never seen before. Jaden must have been under the same spell of awe based on the speechlessness of the other. The young prince noticed Jaden’s hesitation in knocking on the door. They were both astounded when the door opened on it’s own, before Jaden’s knock could reach it.

Jaden walked in slowly, looking around for any sign of movement. “Hey, is anyone in here?!”

“Welcome.”

The ominous sound filled the room as did the blinding lights that it seemed to have brought with it. Jaden’s hand rose up to protectively shield the Elf Prince, causing him to look over at the man in question.

“There’s no use in shielding him. I can see the prince from here.” 

Bastion’s head snapped to the source of the sound as Jaden lightly growled. “Show yourself!”

A figure appeared from the shadows in the far corner of the cabin. Both Bastion and Jaden eyed him suspiciously as he made his way towards them. “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Crowley, and I am the Grand Wizard of Dominoburg.”

The Elf Prince narrowed his eyes as Jaden glanced worriedly over at him. “How can he see you? Did he sign a contract too?”

“I can see all things supernatural.” Crowley interrupted as he walked his way over to a bookcase full of books on the opposite end of the room, furthest from the two guests. 

Jaden and Bastion exchanged glances, unsure of what to say to follow up with that comment. The brown eyed man decided to speak up, “In this case, would you know where the rest of the elves reside?”

“Yes.”

The small but curt reply further sent both men on their spiral of uncertainty. As much as they were both getting answers, the responses were very open ended and lacked any real depth to them. The Elf Prince decided to take matters into his own hands, as he prepared to take flight to travel to the eccentric wizard, giant snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling. Jaden and the elf exchanged glances again. Bastion caught one of the snowflakes in his hand and held it out for the other man to see. Jaden laughed at the absurdity of all of this.

"Very interesting, indeed."

Both men looked back at the wizard to notice that he was looking at both of them intently. "What is?" Jaden asked, incredulously. 

"How history tends to repeat itself," the wizard responded nonchalantly as he walked up to the two men again. 

Bastion was growing frustrated. "Could you stop speaking in riddles?! What do you know about my people?" 

"That your fear for humans is unbased."

Jaden raised a brow and looked at the elf, his face laced in confusion. "What is he talking about fear?" 

Bastion froze, unsure of what to say. Ignoring Jaden, he asked, "what do you mean _'unbased'_?" 

"Your previous prince didn't disappear, you know." 

“You’re wrong!” Bastion all but nearly shouted, “he was taken by a human and killed!”

“Hm.” The wizard responded as he took a seat beside them, the book in his hands beginning to glow.

The Elf Prince felt a nudge at his side. Turning he found Jaden who looked as if he were about to start begging for answers. “Hey, what is he talking about fear? You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

The elf wanted desperately to respond but he was transfixed by the glowing book in the wizard’s hands. Who was this guy and why did he seem so sure of everything that he was telling them? Bastion flew up and over to the wizard only to immediately shield his eyes with his arms due to a blinding light emanating from the now opened book. He peeked under his arms to check if he could see again. The light died down and formed two holograms that danced and flickered in-between the open pages of the book.

“Whoa, that’s pretty cool!” Jaden exclaimed as he made his way over to the book that now lay flat on the tabletop.

The wizard’s eyes remained transfixed on Bastion, who’s gaze in turn remained glued on the couple in the hologram. “Do any of these men seem familiar?” Jaden looked back at the elf, concern laced in his features.

Bastion gently landed on the table a ways away from the open book as he slowly walked towards the hologram. “That’s… the missing prince. Prince Jack…”

The wizard snickered as Jaden reeled in his thoughts. “Wait, but he looks human sized in this hologram. Were you guys...you know...bigger?”

The Elf Prince kneeled in front of the book, gazing back at the two men being displayed between it. Jack did look human sized. His blonde hair fell effortlessly around his face, just how he remembered in all of the pictures that he had seen of him. He looked regal and immortalized in this hologram. But the one point that he couldn’t move past was the man that he was holding. The other was much shorter, with spiked black hair laced with yellow highlights. He had seen this fellow, too, on the many worn wanted posters that surrounded the palace. This human had stolen their prince away, but yet here they both were. Jack’s arms around Yusei. The way they both lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes ate away at all reasoning that Bastion had about this situation. “What is this?” How voice was weak and tired but begging for answers. 

“Did you know that once an Elf Prince falls in love with a human, and I mean truly in love, that they have the opportunity to turn human themselves?” Crowley closed the book in front of them, startling both Jaden and Bastion from their thoughts, “Jack and Yusei both have a genuinely beautiful love story.”

“But, that’s not possible” Bastion sputtered.

“...Is it?” Jaden added, incredulously earning a glance from the Elf Prince.

“Only if two beings are truly in love with each other.” Crowley started walking back to his bookcase leaving both boys to their own thoughts. 

Bastion and Jaden both looked at each other, each trying to fight the blush slowly creeping over their faces. Jaden looked away and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “I mean, it’d be nice to have you human size, you know? You seem like you’d be a great friend.”

The elf coughed and imitated the same action, the blush fervently overcoming his face. “Yeah, that would be nice. Wait,” Turned back to the wizard, Bastion asked, “what ever happened to them? Why weren’t we told any of this?” 

Crowley chuckled but remained looking at the books on his bookshelf. “My dear prince, that is not my story to tell.”

A sudden thought made Jaden quickly turn to the wizard. “Do you at least know where Bas’ home is?”

The wizard hummed and turned around to face the two guests. “It’s right up the hill, past the final cluster of trees. There will be a small clearing in the bunch. The prince will find the view very familiar from there.”

Jaden turned to Bastion, who looked very forlorn. “C’mon buddy, let’s get you home!”

*~*~*~*

Bastion rode seated on Jaden’s shoulder, thinking about the events that had just transpired in the past hour. He still found it very hard to believe that his family, and the entire elven community was being lied to. Or were they the ones perpetuating the lie? Either way, that very fact shook Bastion to his core. 

Jaden suddenly stopped walking, shaking Bastion from his thoughts. Just as Bastion was about to ask what was up, he followed the brunet’s gaze out to find an army of elves flying in their direction.

“Ah, fuck.” Bastion muttered as he immediately took flight and flew in front of Jaden, trying to shield the man.

“My prince!” The head general spoke up, spotting the young prince, “we have been looking everywhere for you!”

Another elf sergeant flew past Bastion and hovered right in front of Jaden. “Sir, you are under arrest by the order of the high Elf council -”

“No, leave him alone!” Bastion yelled as he pushed the elf out of the way. “He’s the reason that I’m back here safe. He didn’t do anything.”

The elven soldiers all exchanged glances between each other. “My prince, we have reason to believe that this human has kidnapped you.”

“Except he hasn’t.” The Elf Prince interjected. “He’s worked hard to bring me home. You will not diminish that accomplishment.”

The head general swallowed and looked back at the prince. “Sir, we have orders to apprehend whoever we find you with.”

Bastion looked at the armada before them and then back at Jaden. There was no escaping them and he wasn’t about to subject Jaden to any harm.

“Well then, you didn’t find me.”

Silence befell the entire group. The elf general sputtered, “I’m sorry, my prince, what did you say?”

“You heard me.” Bastion stated with more determination, his hand balled at his sides. “You didn’t find me.” He wasn’t about to lose Jaden now. In this journey he had found a friend, he wasn’t going to give that up so easily.

“But, sir-”

“That is an order.” Bastion stated firmly to which the elf general flinched. “We’ll be taking our leave. As soon as you get back, you will declare me missing. The king and queen will know what to do.”

“Bas,” Jaden whispered dejectedly behind him, “you don’t have to do this. You have to go back home.”

“No, Jaden.” Bastion's wings fluttered as he struggled to stay flying. Jaden reached a hand out to grant the elf a resting platform on which to stand on, which the elf happily took. “This entire adventure has taught me so much more about myself than staying in the palace ever did. I’m not giving this up - I’m not giving _you_ up just to go back to being sheltered.”

Jaden smiled back at the tiny elf. Bastion returned the smile before turning back to the elven army. The elf general sighed and turned back to his army. “You heard him, boys. This incident did not happen. We are to go back and report him as missing.”

“But-” 

“No buts! That is an order.” The general boomed before shooting a hand in the air. “Now, march out!”

Jaden and Bastion watched as the elves flew away disappearing into the clearing just a few feet from them. “Are you sure you really want to stay?” Jaden asked in a voice so low that Bastion couldn’t help but smile at.

“I promise. Now, what’s next on our adventure?”

“Well…” Jaden trailed off as he scratched the back of his head, a faint blush appeared over his cheeks. “Do you know what a mistletoe is?”

Bastion narrowed his eyes at the human as he crossed his arms. “Of course I know what a mistletoe is. Just because I’m an elf, doesn’t mean that I’ve been living under a rock.”

Jaden pointed up and the Elf Prince followed the direction to find what was so important that the brunet couldn’t mention out loud.

Oh.

They were both currently standing under a bunch of mistletoe trees. Many had grown tall enough to overarch and interweave with the one next to and across from it. A deep blush overcame Bastion’s features. 

“Fun fact, we humans believe that kissing under a mistletoe can grant you a wish.” Jaden announced, cheekily.

The tiny elf raised a brow. “Is that so?” Jaden smiled warmly back at the Elf Prince, who laughed as he flew over to the side of Jaden’s cheek. “Okay but first, you have to close your eyes.”

Jaden did as he was told only to feel a gentle kiss laid on the side of his cheek. His smile deepened and he was about to open his eyes when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and another wrap around his back, pulling him firmly into a warm chest. Wet lips crashed onto his, giving him the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. His eyes slowly opened to find mesmerizing blue pools looking back at him. “Did your wish come true?”

The brunet sheepishly smiled. “More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
